


Axstrid

by Silveryfeather



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Each story will have it's own tags, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ratings Will Change With Each Chapter, Romance, Story Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 21:36:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17030454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silveryfeather/pseuds/Silveryfeather
Summary: A collection of Ax/Estrid stories that I'll update with ideas I get. Feel free to make requests!





	1. Frozen Delusions (Ax's POV)

**Author's Note:**

> Tags: Dreams, Loss, Feelings of Regret, Dreams with Meaning  
> Rated: T

The chill of night dug deep into my fur, penetrating my skin. I shivered against the cold wind, ears angled as to protect their delicate insides from the frozen wind. Even as I pulled my blanket. close to my body, I still could not stop my shivering.

The beast was out there again, it was waiting for me. I must challenge it just as it had challenged us no more than a few days ago. My honor would not allow me to back away.  
  
<Aximili!> A warm body pressed against mine. A pair of green eyes met mine and I found my thoughts stilling for a long moment. Why was she here?  
  
<Aximili, _hara’falan,_ you will freeze if you do not come back in!> She gently scolded me, trying to lead me back to our makeshift scoop.  
  
I blinked at her worried face trying to process that she had called me _hara’falan._ It was something someone only called another if they were deeply in love with them. The closest thing to the human language of english was ‘lover’ but even that did not fully describe the feelings behind the word.

Hope and pain flared in my chest. Why did that hurt? Why?  
  
<Estrid, it has come back.> I quietly replied, pulling away from her. Why was she here?

Her expression faded into a look of sadness as she grabs my tail in her own. I was startled as she pressed her warm palms against my utterly cold cheeks. They lightly kneaded my flesh, warming it up.  
  
For a moment the feeling of longing made me ache deeply. The simple touch of her own made me almost want to come back with her.  
  
The ominous howl of a far away beast drifted on the wind, snapping me out of my thoughts.  
  
<Aximili, you must come in.> She replied, urging me to come back with her. She pulls my tail with urgency as if she did not wish for me to leave. But I simply must, I could not let this go on any longer.  
  
<Go away, Estrid.> I yanked my tail, my hearts beating quicker in my chest. <Go away and do not bother me again.>  
  
I turned away from her, ears angling back as I start my slow walk forward once again. I did not hear her protest nor did I hear the crunch of her hooves on the snow as she followed me. Infact, once I had turn a stalk to make sure she was returning back to the scoop, she was not there. Not even her hoof prints.  
  
I stop for a moment, pondering her disappearance. Was it all in my imagination? Is my mind finally losing it’s grasp on reality as my body slowly freezes?  
  
The howl calls me once again, making me move on.  
  
The storm became horrid as the temperature dropped to a level that would easily kill an andalite. But yet I was not freezing nor was I dying either. Something was keeping me going.  
  
The howls grew louder and louder, signaling that I was getting close. That was enough to push me to move on quicker, eager to face the beast that has plagued me for so long. I must end this now.  
  
The snow slowly lets up as I get closer and closer to the source of the sound. My hearts thundered in my chest as I looked up at the figure emerging from the snow itself. I stood still waiting for it to approach me.  
  
I had not expected what came before me.  
  
It’s hooves dug into the snow as it crouches down, it’s breath billowing hot in the air. It’s form was of an earth white tail deer, a buck. It’s abomination of an andalite tail rose up high as it bows it’s head, showing it’s horns to me.  
  
My hooves slowly slid apart as I prepared myself for the charge.  
  
With a wild cry, it rears back before jumping forward as it charges at me full tilt. I raised my tail above my head and just as it reaches within inches of my body, I struck it. A single horn falls to the ground, it’s center dripped andalian blood.  
  
I bounce, turning my whole body towards the creature as it comes to a skidding halt. It tosses it’s head back with a screech, blood oozing from where it’s horn had been. It’s blank stare snaps towards me, it’s breath billowing hotly in the air as it turns back towards me.  
  
<AGAIN.> I roared once it hesitated.  
  
The creature screeches again before charging back towards me, head lowered once more.  
  
My tail strikes away it’s other horn, warm blood splashing against my side. I shivered as cold wind follows it soon after. The creature’s front legs give out and with a sickening crack, one snapped as it gets trapped under it’s rolling body.  
  
The creature rises to it’s hooves, one leg awkwardly dragging in the snow, dislocated at the shoulder. It’s face drips blood off of it’s chin as blood dribbled from it’s stump horns. Blinded by it’s own life force, it lets out a wail. A chilling, haunting wail.  
  
I began to back away as it cuts to my very core, my hearts clenching at the sound. It sounded like someone in pain but that couldn’t be possible right? This was just a mere monster!  
  
The creature began to rapidly limp towards me, it’s leg dragging uselessly under it as it screeches at me again. I stood, frozen as it came closer and closer. I wanted to move but I simply couldn’t! My limbs would not respond!  
  
I could only watch as the beast came to a stop in front of me, blood dripping on my head as it leans over the top of me. I could smell it well but it did not smell as a beast should. No something about it was familiar, almost comforting. Almost like…

My body relaxed.  
  
I felt it’s cold blade press against my throat. I should have been terrified, I should have been utterly out of my mind with fear. But yet I felt like I had been waiting for this. I knew that something good was going to happen if it slit my throat. I felt like perhaps it was time to let go.  
  
I barely felt anything as it’s blade slides across my throat, drawing blood. I closed my eyes leaning forward into the creature’s fur, breathing in a scent so familiar. My blood began to soak it’s fur while it ducks it’s head, resting it’s warm muzzle against my back.  
  
“Aximili.” It hissed, using it’s body to hold up my own shaking one. “It is alright.”  
  
<I know.> I replied back, feeling my body weaken. I knew it was going to be.  
  
“You can go now, you will be fine my _hara’falan. Istha moree calad_ Aximili _.”_

‘Be well my Aximili.’

< _Ka kalaf’i anl,_ Estrid. _Ka morec lefe’l lafak’na prelle. > _I replied, comforted by hearing my own people’s language after so long.

‘I loved you, Estrid. I will never forget what had happened.’

“ _Ka kalaf anl,_ Aximili _. A’drel mor ai.”_

 _‘_ I love you, Aximili. Return to me.’

Darkness swallowed up my vision as the words fall damp on my ears, muffled by my own dying mind. Return? Return to Estrid?  
  
< _Pum jaul. > _I whispered, finally letting go. Her scent being the last thing I had on my senses.

‘One day.’

* * *

  
  
I awoke with a start, my fur bristling along my body as my head jerks up to the sky. It was still dark which meant I had not slept as long as I might have wished.  
  
I shake my stalks while I stretched out, the last wisps of drowsiness disappearing. I straightened myself up, looking out into the distance. Something felt different. I felt… peaceful? As if my troubles had be temporarily brought to an end. But why?

I had gone to sleep with sadness pulling at my hearts but now… no longer did I feel pain. Why?  
  
Maybe it was time to let her go and move on with my life. Something did prevent that thought from completely processing. No, I did not want to let her go but I did want to forget the pain she had caused me. Lingering on that any longer will simply make me ill.  
  
I breathed in deep then let out a gusty breath, relief once again washing over me. Yes, I will let her go but only for now. I felt that one day perhaps once we are adults and more emotionally mature we could reconcile our differences. Maybe we could become more than we had been here.  
  
I shook out my lower body then started walking forward. I breathed in the night air for a moment then sighed again.

It was a pleasantly warm night tonight, perhaps I shall go for a run.


	2. Love The Warrior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Day after Aximili proposed to Estrid.

<Estrid? Are you awake?>   
  
I roused myself from my sleep when I heard my mother’s voice from outside of my scoop. I took me a few moments to orientate my eyestalks properly before I was able to focus on the entrance of my scoop. All around me sunlight filtered in through the scoop screen I had turned on for the night. I realized that it was early morning still which made me wonder why my mother had come to visit me.    
  
I walked to the exit of my scoop. My mother waited for me outside, her purplish-blue fur shining in the early morning suns. She glanced over me with her silvery-green eyes while giving me a disapproving look. I didn’t have the energy to confront her about how she was looking at me so I simply sighed, running my fingers over the ruffled fur of my chest.    
  
<Fair morning isn’t it Mother?> I asked casually, trying to rub down a strand of fur that stubbornly stayed up.    
  
<Yes, it is a fair morning but what are you doing sleeping through it?> Mother stomped her right front hoof with an annoyed snort. I glanced up at her with my primary eyes as my eyestalks twisted around, looking to make sure she brought no one else. But she seemed to be the only one here so I decided that she wasn’t here on business. At least I hoped she wasn’t.    
  
<I heard that you had been proposed to by Prince Aximili himself.> When I looked up at her again, I noticed glee in my mother’s eyes. That look alone told me that my mother had planned the whole thing. But I decided to allow Mother to gloat as she pleased, returning back to my morning grooming.    
  
<When he came to me a few days ago I was surprised. He just outright asked me and your Father if you were unmated. My little  _ stufful,> _ I practically flinched at that word. I hadn’t heard Mother call me that in years. Along with any kind of phrase a mother would say to her offspring. She simply was not that kind of female. <I couldn’t have given him my blessing any faster if I could try. Your father did do the customary tail fighting session but of course Prince Aximili had won. Why wouldn’t a brilliant fighter like him not?>   
  
I almost let out a loud sigh, feeling annoyed by my mother’s unrestrained praise for Aximili. To me, Aximili was just Aximili. He might be a great war hero but that wasn’t all that he was. He was quite a bit… Deeper than that. He was himself.

<I’m sure the children you bear with him will inherit some of his fine traits. After all his brother, War Prince Elfangor, was one of the best.> She eagerly trotted to my side as she continued to speak. I pinned my ears against my ear at the mention of children. I hadn’t thought seriously about having children with Aximili. Actually the only time that it even crossed my mind was during the ritual we performed. 

Unease began to make my stomach turn.    
  
<Yes… children.> I unenthusiastically said, keeping all eyes off my mother. I turned back to my scoop, trotting back inside. My mother lets out a gentle snort of amusement as she trots after me. I was not wanting to have this conversation, especially with  _ her.  _ I snatched up my personal tablet just as my mother stepped into my scoop.    
  
<Have you not thought of children?> She asks with an utterly smug grin that practically sent ill shivers through my body. I was quick to turn all four of my eyes to my tablet, trying to ignore the predatory gaze my mother was giving me.    
  
_ Not having this conversation, not having this conversation, not having- _ _   
_ _   
_ <He will want to have children as soon as possible. Any warrior does.> Mother smiles at me brightly as she takes a few steps forward. I gripped the sides of my tablet tightly, breathing in deep. Yes, we are having this conversation it would seem. With the very last andalite I would want to talk about childbearing. This certainly was  _ not  _ going to be a good morning.   
  
‘ _ Of course they would, especially if they’re anything like Father.’  _ I thought bitterly as I commanded my tablet to search through emails. ‘ _ But Aximili isn’t Father.’  _ I was certain of that thought. He was too gentle to pressure me to have offspring. After all, he would  __ want  a good mother to his children. 

Father had simply married Mother because he was going to war and he wanted his own line to continue on. He simply did not have much interest in getting to know his mate who was going to bear his offspring. I knew Aximili hadn’t chosen me for that specific reason. At least that is what I kept telling myself as searched through my messages.   
  
Doubt started to eat at my insides. His sudden appearance and his proposal seemed all too convenient. How long had he been planning this? It seemed all too sudden… I twitched a stalk in response to my thoughts.    
  
No, this was no time to start doubting myself now.    
  
<We’ll talk about it after the ceremony. But don’t expect any so soon.> I finally replied once I opened a message sent to me from the college. <He has his work and I have mine.> Also I didn’t want this conversation to go on any longer than it had to. My mother had poor judgement when it came to both children and mates. I didn’t need advice from her in the slightest bit. If I can’t figure it out on my own then what good was I?   
  
<Estrid you must realize that he would want a child born as soon as possible. The war might be over but he could still quite possibly die. He would want his lineage to continue on.> Mother argued as she turns all of her eyestalks on me. I could feel the fur at the base of my tail pricking with tension now. Why did she have to bring up his mortality at a time like this? Is she  _ trying  _ to get me irritated? Of all the times she could’ve...

<Mother  _ please  _ I do not want to think about my-> I fell silent when I heard an engine roar overhead. My mother glanced upwards towards the sky with her stalks just as I did the same. Though the transparent scoop wall I could see a small ship flying by overhead heading to the landing pad where my mother’s ship was parked. I breathed in deep, recognizing the ship almost immediately.   
  
His timing couldn’t have been any worse. It really couldn’t have been.

My mother glanced gleefully at me before cantering out of the scoop to meet him. I resisted the urge to childishly slam my tail into the ground in irritation as I set my tablet down. I was hoping that he would spend the rest of his day visiting his parents and friends. He did say that he wasn’t coming back until much later. So why was he here now?   
  
My question was answered almost immediately.    
  
<Illium! I am surprised to see you here!> That wasn’t Aximili’s voice at all. That sounded like another female to me which caused an uneasy shiver to run down my spine. Oh this day just had to become worse. I was actually starting to consider morphing into something small and sneaking away somewhere. But a proud female doesn’t hide from her problems.    
  
I breathed in another deep breath through my nose before letting it out slowly. I then fixed my fur and mane before checking each of my eyestalks. Once I was certain I at least looked presentable, I walked out of my scoop heading to the landing pad across from my home.    
  
My mother was standing in front of two older andalites, both showing advanced signs of tanning on their fur. I was surprised by how much younger my mother looked compared to them. I thought she looked older but I hadn’t realized that she wasn’t quite that old really.    
  
The three turned their primary eyes onto me. The two older andalites smiled warmly at me as my mother seemed to just smirk. 

<Estrid-Corill-Darrath.> The male steps forward to greet me, lifting his tail forward as he does. I dipped my eyestalks in response to this before gently tapping my smaller tailblade against his. His eye seemed to be caught by my tail clasp for a moment but then he returned his gaze back to my own.   
  
<It is a pleasure to finally meet the female who has attracted my son. I am Noorlin-Sirinial-Cooraf.> He dips his eyestalks to me before he steps back, allowing his mate to greet me in the same manner.    
  
Though as I touched tails with her, she smiled at me in a gentle yet humorous manner. I was surprised by how she was looking at me. I could almost consider it… Motherly. Not a look I was used to receiving from anyone, especially not a stranger.   
  
<I am Forlay-Esgarrouth-Maheen. It is a pleasure to meet you as well Estrid.> She dips her stalks to me just as I did the same. I decided at that moment I rather liked Aximili’s parents. Something about them was rather comforting in a homely way. Like they exude kindness from their very core and did not hold an ounce of ill will.   
  
<It is an honor to meet you Noorlin and Forlay.> I replied before stepping back, finishing properly greeting them. The two did the same as well, smiling at me still. I couldn’t help but continue to smile at the two as we looked at each other. I simply did not feel like frowning.    
  
<I see my son had chosen well for his bride. Not bad looking in the places that matter.> Noorlin was looking me over with a stalk, openly admiring my form. I could feel myself grow hot under his admiring gaze. I was surprised to find that Aximili’s father was quite willing to admire a female in front of his own mate. Though something about how he didn’t wasn’t threatening like how it was when other males did it. He almost did it in a playful manner.

His mate lightly hoofed him in the back leg before ruffling her shoulder fur at him. Noorlin bashfully smiled down at Forlay, rubbing a hand on the bottom of her neck. Forlay narrows her primary eyes at him then turned her attention back to me.    
  
It took me a moment to realize that my mother had joined me at my side. She was glaring a bit at Noorlin, back fur bristling slightly with tension. I carefully nudged her with my hip as I realized she was probably taking offense on my behalf at his comment. I did not need to be defended by her at all.

My mother glanced at me with a surprised look as I looked at her with a disapproving frown. I then turned my gaze away from her with a sigh. 

<Is there a reason as to why you are visiting my scoop?> I asked in a cheerful tone glancing between the two.   
  
<Yes we were heading towards the public market and decided to meet you ourselves.> Forlay replies as she twitches an ear, looking towards their ship. I dipped my head in reply to this as I kept an eyestalk on her husband. Noorlin seemed to be having a private conversation with my mother which made me slightly nervous.    
  
<How has Aximili been since I last saw him?> I politely asked Forlay. She seemed to smile warmer at me, if that was even possible.    
  
<He has been giddy since he returned from you. I could hardly get him to settle down long enough to speak to me.> She replies, amused. <I believe he ran our home pastures at least a few times before he managed to tell me what happened.>   
  
I felt myself got hot under my fur, surprised. For an andalite who became a Prince before he became a warrior, that kind of behavior was surprising. You would expect it of a young andalite.    
  
<I am glad that I am making him happy so far.> I awkwardly said, ears burning with embarrassment.    
  
<Yes, it has been quite awhile since he had smiled like that.> Forlay simply says, examining me with her primary eyes. I shifted slightly onto my back hooves, reasting my tail slightly onto my back. She did the same with a small gust of air escaping her nostrils. Her silvery purple fur ruffled around her throat as she continues to look at me.    
  
<So where is Aximili? Is he not joining you?> I asked quietly, noticing my mother was starting to smile at Noorlin. I could help but feel suspicious as to why she would do so. What exactly were they discussing with each other?    
  
Forlay turned her eyestalk as well, looking at my mother as well as she answered, <He is currently socializing with his friends.> 

<Friends? You don’t mean the humans?> I asked surprised. My first thoughts were the Animorphs, which Aximili had shown exceptional loyalty to. I was still confused as to why he would bond with a group of aliens so strongly. But I couldn’t complain. That loyalty helped save a crucial planet from the yeerks. 

<No, only Tobias was able to be contacted once it was confirmed Aximili would be docking at the homeworld soon. It is simply warriors from his ship that he has had become close with.> Forlay crosses her arms over her torso once she finshes. 

<Ah, was the human Tobias allowed passage to our homeworld?> I asked uncertainly, twitching my ear. It wasn’t often humans were allowed to visit our planet. It was either government officials or humans who’ve offered themselves to become test subjects. Simply visiting wasn’t normally permitted.    
  
<Yes, he arrived a week ago.>   
  
I blinked, surprised by this answer. I hadn’t expected them to offer passage to the Animorph that quickly. Perhaps they felt it would be good for our people’s ‘image’ to offer one of Earth’s heroes to visit. Either way I was sure Aximili was glad to have someone he knows well with him.    
  
<Forlay it is about time we leave.> Noorlin says as he dips his head to my mother. My mother lowers her head in reply before glancing at me with a bright smile. I shivered slightly before dipping my stalks to Forlay. She does the same before joining her mate. 

The two stop, looking at each other with gentle smiles then turn away heading back onto their ship. Once the hatch door had closed, I turned to my mother with a frown. 

<You might leave as well. Have a good day mother.> I politely dipped my stalks to her, turning away. She lets out an audible snort before trotting away without a word. I did not care if I had offended her. I listened to the sounds of a pair of ships firing up to take off.    
  
I did not reach my scoop until the sounds of the ships faded away into the distance. Relieved that I would be able to finish work without any interruptions, Just as I was about to turn it on, I heard the sound of hoof steps just outside of my tent. I jerked my eyestalks over my shoulder surprised to see Aximili striding up to the entrance of my tent.

I breathed deeply, trying to calm myself. I was hoping for no more guests today but I believe I would need to make an exception for him.    
  
<Estrid?> Aximili stopped at the entrance of my scoop, tail half raised in a friendly gesture. 

<Why are you here?> I calmly approached him, a weary smile spreading across my face. If only he would’ve just waited until tomorrow. 

We touched tails, my mind already buzzing with his emotions. I could feel how relieved he was to see me. How happy he was to finally be  _ home.  _

We slipped beside each other, eye stalks twirling around one another’s as we breathed in one another’s breath. It took us just those few moments to reconnect with one another. Our whole day flew by in each other’s mind, reaffirming that we both were still for each other. 

<So they got you to drink Earth beer?> I pulled away from him, an amused smile playing upon my eyes. <What an awful taste Aximili.>   
  
<Yeah, it did not burn in a good way.> He laughed gently as he played with my ear, rubbing it between his fingers. <Your mother must really keep out of our business? And also, as the humans say, she’s creepy.>

I couldn’t help but nuzzle against his nose in agreement before pulling away. <I’ve got to work now Aximili.>

<Yes, I noticed how annoyed you were to be bothered by me.> He slid against my side before walking into the scoop. <You are not just getting rid of me like that though. Come, I would like to watch you.>

I snorted playfully at him then entered behind him, pressing against his hip. In that moment I was already forgetting my worries and just drinking in his presence happily. I was once again reminded why I had taken him as my mate. He just somehow made me forget my worries. 

Yes, it was Aximili who made me happy.

 


End file.
